


If It Keeps On Raining

by Emmathelemur



Series: Dean and Cas like to Cuddle [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Cuddly Castiel (Supernatural), Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartwarming, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Thoughts, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, castiel is very in love, sleepy musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmathelemur/pseuds/Emmathelemur
Summary: Dean and Castiel manage to find the only motel in a small Ohio town after a rather disastrous hunt. Unfortunately, the only room that is left has a single King sized bed. Unwilling to venture back out into the torrential downpour of rain outside, Dean and Cas are left to brood. How is it fair that they are now trapped in a bed with the man they secretly love."Dean couldn’t shake the image of his friend asleep next to him, a vague silhouette of wild hair and smooth skin, the blankets only pulled half way up his chest. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was a whisper from Cas, barely audible, “Thank you Dean”"





	If It Keeps On Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is my first fic, so I apologize . I also don't have a beta, and this was written very late at night, so it is likely riddled with spelling errors!  
> I think I have read every Dean and Cas Cuddling fic out there, so i figured it was my turn to take a crack at it! Get ready for some intimacy of sleeping next to each other, plus some good old fashion unresolved mutual pining!

Dean slammed the car door a little harder than he probably should have, but at this point he was too tired to care. Even the rain coming down could not quicken his pace as he trudged towards the motel reception, the glowing ‘open’ sign a beacon in the night. he heard the passenger door close behind him, much gentler than his, and looked back to see Castiel pulling his trench coat over his head as a make shift hood. Turning back, he made the last steps to the glass door, and the semi-inviting, dry interior. Dean winced as he pulled open the door, the muscles of a sprained shoulder wrenching with the motion.  


The sound of the door ringing alerted the receptionist, an older blonde woman whose description could be summed up as dull. She obviously spent every day doing the same thing; waking up to put on the same clothes and drive the same route to the same desk with the same emails… The robotic tapping of her nails of the keyboard halted when a dripping dean walked into the room, followed by a slightly drier Cas. Her eyes did not bother to meet theirs, choosing instead to sweep across the tile floor and the growing puddle forming under the boys feet. Without prompting, the woman stated “we only have rooms with a King bed left”, before flicking her gaze back to her computer screen. Dean hesitated for a second, the buzzing of florescent lights slowly boring into his head. It had been far too long of a day to deal with this, and a quick glance back at Cas only cemented his resolve. He tracked muddy footprints the few steps to the desk before slapping down a wad of cash he had kept in the pocket of his jacket.

  
“Whatever, just give us the key.” Dean’s tone came out a bit harsher than he had intended, and caused the receptionist to jump slightly. She took the money and counted it quickly before exchanging it for a single key with a rusted ring, eager to get rid of the muddy men.

“Room 7”

\------------------

The door creaked slightly when Dean opened it, the streetlight outside illuminating the interior until he could find the light switch on the wall. There was a small table in the corner, one of the legs broken near the base, just enough to cause the surface to tilt slightly. The bed had the same energy of the table, still functional but not perfect by any regard. The blankets at the foot of the bed were moth-eaten, and gave off a cloud of dust when Dean threw his duffle onto them. Wearily, he eyed the small couch. Its once green fabric was stained and worn through, and likely would have looked more at home in a dumpster. Resigning himself to what would likely be a rough night, Dean decided a hot shower would be his small luxury.

Castiel stood in the doorway of the room for a moment, watching Dean leave wet footprints across the carpet before he disappeared into the bathroom.

_Sam had sent them to check out what seemed to be a rouge crossroads demon, making deals with unsuspecting civilians and collecting their ‘payment’ early. However, by the time that Dean and Castiel got to the small town in Ohio with a rapidly decreasing population, they discovered a band of demons working together to collect more souls for Hell. Some strategic planning allowed the first few demons to go relatively quietly, but soon enough there was a target over their heads. Castiel cringed as he remembered the crack that resonated through the air as Dean was thrown through the air and into a tree by a rather ambitious demon, who seemed to be the organizer of the pack. His unconscious body fell to the ground with a sickening thud before Cas could even react._

_The offender didn’t live long._

_After the leader was downed, the rest went without much of a fight, and the boys were able to stumble back to Baby. What was only a moment of peace was broken by their inevitable fight. These had been happening more frequently, often following the same patterns of misplaced guilt and anger._

_“Dean, it was irrational and honestly stupid of you to think that I am unable to handle myself in a fight. I don’t need you to jump in and sacrifice yourself every time you believe me to be in danger.”_

_“Damn it Cas, I wouldn’t have to swoop in and stop your ass from getting ganked by every son of a bitch demon on the planet if you would pay attention! You are human now Cas, that means you can get hurt!”_

_“I am fully aware that I am human now, Dean. I remember the ‘process’ quite clearly.”_

_As usual, the topic of ‘the fall’ caused the car to fall back into tense silence. Castiel knew better than to try and talk things out, so he had taken to just watching out the window while Dean drove. The wet pavement of the road had shimmered with the light of passing street lights and neon signs that lined the highway, the quiet only broken by the rhythmic beating of the windshield wipers; a futile attempt to fight the torrent of rain._

The sudden sound of the shower being turned on brought Castiel back to the present, and he stepped fully into the room, softly closing the door behind him.

\----------------------

Dean wiped the condensation from the mirror to see his slightly distorted face looking back at him. He braced himself against the sink, shoulders slumping as his chin dropped down to his chest. He tried to prepare himself to face Cas again, tough considering the close quarters they now found themselves in. they were fighting more frequently, life on the road causing both men to have shorter tempers. Sure, he and Sam used to fight all the time too, that kind of thing happens when your lives are constantly on the line. This felt different though, Dean couldn’t put his finger on why. Dean sighed once more, raising his head to meet lock eyes with his reflection. Even after all the things that had happened tonight, it was hard to stay mad. Especially when he couldn’t shake the image of Cas looking out the window of the Impala, face bathed in the glow of every neon sign they passed. Every strand of disheveled, dark hair highlighted by red light; eyes glowing like fire.

By the time Dean came out of the bathroom, Castiel was setting up camp on the couch. He had changed into a pair of plain pajama pants, and lovingly hung his suit and coat to dry on the rack by the door. A small puddle was already forming on the carpet below. Dean watched as he smoothed out one of the threadbare blankets from the bed, in an attempt to make the couch more comfortable. Cas raised his hand to card through his hair, and Dean watched the muscles of his arm shift with the action before interrupting.

“Cas, you take the bed, man. I’ve slept on hundreds of couches before, I’ll be fine.” Cas turned at hearing Deans voice.

“Dean, you are injured. I doubt your shoulder will improve if you spend the night cramped on the couch. If you are going to be of any use in the near future, you will have to sleep on the bed.” As if to emphasize his point, Castiel curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over him, rolling onto his side so he was facing the back of the couch instead of the rest of the room. It was nowhere near comfortable, despite his best efforts, but that would not stop him.

Dean sighed, before grabbing a change of clothes from his duffel, taking another glace to make sure Cas was facing the other way before replacing the towel around his waist with a clean pair of boxers. He was not going to win this argument, and honestly the idea of sleeping on a real bed instead of a worn out couch seemed amazing right now. He slid into the covers, making sure not to injure his shoulder further. Considering how uninviting the bed looked, it was rather comfortable, and dean began to feel his eyes get heavy within seconds. Castiel had shut off the light once Dean agreed to take the bed, leaving only the light from outside to cast long shadows across the room. The sound of a passing car made its way through the dull thrum of the rain outside, and caught Deans attention. Turning his head towards the window, he could just make out the shape of Cas laying on the couch. Honestly, he looked pathetic, curled up into himself, draped in one flimsy blanket.

“Damn it Cas”, Dean brought a hand up to his face to rub his eye, “we will just share the damn bed”. Dean could feel his face getting warm, thankful that the room was dark enough that no one could see the red that was surely creeping across his cheeks. Cas rolled over to look at him, the light from the gap in the curtain catching his eyes.

“Are you sure Dean?” He tried to hide the hope in his voice. It had only been a couple of minutes, and Castiel could already feel the muscles of his neck straining in their current position.

“Yeah, Sam and I used to share when we were kids, it’s no big deal. I can’t have you injured by a nasty motel couch if Sam has another hunt for us tomorrow.” Dean couldn’t see Cas’ expression clearly, but evidently he had agreed, as Cas began to get off the couch and make his way to the bed. Dean felt the old mattress shift as he lay down.

Dean tried desperately to forget Cas was there, only an arm’s length away. He tried to focus on the sound of the rain, and the rhythmic sound of their jackets dripping onto the now sodden carpet, rather than the sound of Cas’ gentle breathing. He tried to focus on the slightly too scratch sheets that were beginning to tangle arounds his legs but all he could feel, with every shift of the mattress or pull of the blanket, was Cas’ presence. It wasn’t like he had never shared a bed before, hell, far from it. Most times Dean could sleep through a hurricane, despite which ever beautiful woman he was next to. How come this time he couldn’t? Why was it taking all of his energy to stop himself from reaching across the bed grabbing Castiel, tracing an arm across his bare skin and curling up into him. Dean hoped Cas couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating. Dean rolled onto his side, leaving a darkened spot where still damp hair had marked the pillow. Despite no longer facing him, every time he closed his eyes Dean couldn’t shake the image of his friend asleep next to him, a vague silhouette of wild hair and smooth skin, the blankets only pulled half way up his chest. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was a whisper from Cas, barely audible, “Thank you Dean”

\-------------

Castiel woke up first.

The daylight was streaming in through the cheap motel curtains, illuminating the room in a soft light. Dust particles danced in the through the air, shifting with the currents coming out of the vent near the ceiling to create swirling patterns. They had only been in the room for a few hours, but somehow Dean had managed to throw his belongings everywhere. Clothes across the floor and a jacket over the chair at the table, on which precariously balanced a tall stack of files. The mess, while undoubtedly annoying to most people, only made Cas smile. One way or another Dean always managed to make whatever dump motel they were staying in feel like a home, somewhere inviting and lived in. The soft sounds of the eves dripping with yesterday’s rain was rudely interrupted by Deans snoring, taking Castiel out of his daze and back into the reality he was too tired to face last night. He was lying in bed with dean Winchester. As gently as he could, Cas rolled onto his other side and came face to face with the sleeping hunter. Through the night, they must have shifted closer to each other, as now Castiel could count the freckles on his friends face. He was also close enough to see Dean’s arm resting across the mattress between them, as if he had reached for Cas in the night.  


In sleep Dean was, simply put, beautiful. The lines of worry and stress that plagued his face softened into an expression that might resemble peace, lips turned ever so slightly into a smile. Castiel noted a couple of grey strands amid the brown of Dean’s hair, rather unkempt from the rain last night, and gently brushed it out of his face. Still asleep, Dean leaned into the touch, allowing Cas to trace his fingers across forehead, cheek, and eventually jaw. The skin Castiel had once stitched back together himself warm against his fingertips. If this was what humanity was like, Castiel decided that a mortal life with Dean was worth the suffering, the fall, the pain of leaving his kind in Heaven; all of it traded for this moment of early morning.

Castiel closed his eyes, hoping for a few more hours of sleep before facing the world once more. He curled in slightly, just enough to be able to feel Dean’s slow breaths against his hair, knowing that this kind of intimacy would not exist once both men were awake. Castiel prayed to a God he no longer believed in that someday this sight would greet him every morning. He prayed that Dean somehow felt the same way that he did. He prayed that Dean would choose this life rather than have it thrust upon him by a motel with apathetic employees. Castiel reached out and held Dean’s out stretched hand, regardless of how awkward it would make the following morning, and made one final prayer.

That this would not be the last time he fell asleep holding his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos!  
> Sorry Cas got a little sappy and depressing, but it isn't true mutual pining unless every one hurts a little in the end!


End file.
